


Taking Care of You

by Annaon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bath, F/M, Flu, Friendship, Love, Romance, puke, sick, wash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annaon/pseuds/Annaon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up to Dean feeling sick and you take care of him. While taking care of him Dean tells you something you never thought he would say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Dean/Reader. I hope it came out alright. If you liked it I will gladly take requests for more. Including smut. *wink wink* Enjoy :)

The bright sun burst through the blinds of the motel lighting it up gratefully. It seemed like a peaceful morning as your eyes opened, until, you heard the sound of one of the boys in the bathroom. The sound of one throwing up. You sat up and noticed Sam was still in bed snoring away. So automatically you realized it was Dean. Quickly you stood up and made your way to the bathroom. As you got closer the sounds stopped but you still went into the bathroom. When you got in the bathroom there was Dean all pale and leaning over the toilet. He glanced up at you and tried to smile.

“Morning.” That was all he got to say and he looked back at the toilet and threw up more. You made your way over to him and then knelt down beside him. Your hand found his back and you rubbed it and spoke in a calming voice.

“Alright let it all out.” Dean finished puking and started to dry heave a bit. Once he stopped you helped him lean back against the tub and put your hand on his forehead. “Dean you’re burning up.”

“Am I that hot?” He joked with his nasally sounding voice. You rolled your eyes and stood up.

“Come on let’s get you back into bed.” You held your arms out to him and helped him up. Dean stumbled a bit so you didn’t let go and you helped him out of the bathroom. Once you two were out you carefully walked over to the bed and Dean sat down.

“Kait, it’s really cold in here.” He said as he laid down and covered up.

“Alright I’ll turn up the heat some.” You got up and went over to the A/C and turned up the air for him. You heard a groan coming from Sam and he sat up.

“What’s with all the talking?” You looked over at Sam and raised your eyebrow.

“What’s with you waking up later than usual?”

“I was up all night researching.”

“Well I need you to wake up and do one of two things.” You walked over and stole Sam’s blanket and used it to cover up Dean some more since he was still shivering.

“What do you need?”

“Dean’s sick. I need you to either stay her with him or go out and get some stuff for him.” Sam thought about it for a bit and nodded.

“I can go get the stuff. What do you need?” He said as he grabbed his clothes.

“I will text it to you so you have a list alright?”

“Alright let me go change.” With that said he went into the bathroom to change. You looked over at Dean and sat on the edge of bed. He had already drifted off into sleep and you put your hand on his forehead noticing he was still burning up. You then heard the door to the bathroom and out came Sam who walked over to the table and grabbed the keys. “I think got the flu from our last hunt.”

“Yeah probably. Don’t let him do anything stupid. Okay? I’ll be back with the medicine and then I am going to the library for a bit.” Sam smiled at you and you nodded.

“Alright I’ll see you in a bit.” After you said that Sam was out the door. You looked back at Dean and sighed. He looked so helpless at that moment. You went to go stand up but a hand grabbed your wrist. You looked at Dean, who wasn’t really asleep after all.

“Please don’t go.” He looked very sad as he said that.

“I am getting you some water okay? It will help get the taste of vomit out of your mouth.” You smiled sweetly and Dean nodded letting go of your wrist. You walked over to the sink and grabbed a little plastic motel cup and filled it with water then brought it over. Dean sat up a bit so he could drink it.

“Thank you.” He took the cup from you and gulped down the water. “I want to go take a shower.” He started to get up but as he did he fell back on the bed dizzy and looked up at you. “Can you help me?” You didn’t think much of it and you nodded. He stood up slowly and leaned on you as he did. You helped back into the bathroom and you set him down on the toilet. “Thank you. You’re so nice.”

“No problem.” You smiled at him and started to leave the bathroom.

“Where are you going? You said you would help me.” You looked back at him and furrowed your eyebrows. “Are you really that sick that you can’t wash yourself?” Dean pouted and you sighed giving in. “Alright alright. Get undressed and I’ll draw you a bath.” Dean smiled a bit nodding and did as he was told. You went over to the bath and turned on the water. You plugged up the tub and you turned to see Dean struggling to get his shirt off. You laughed a bit and walked over to him. “I got it, hold your arms up.” He did as he was told again and lifted his arms. You pulled off his shirt with ease. As you did you looked down at his well-defined torso.

“Enjoying the view?” You didn’t realized how long you were staring until Dean spoke up. You looked up at him when you snapped out of it.

“Just finish getting undressed would you?”

“So you can check me out more?” He started to laugh but went into a small coughing fit.

“You alright?” You patted his back some and he nodded.

“Yeah I’m fine. Don’t look.” You turned around and Dean took off his pants and boxers and then he carefully brought himself to the tub and sat in it. “You can look now.” You turned around and walked over to the tub. Dean had his knees pulled up to his chest so you couldn’t see his dick. “I can’t thank you enough.” He said with a small smile. “You don’t know how much this means to me.” You kneeled down beside the tub and grabbed a washcloth and a bar of soap.

“Don’t thank me Dean. You’re sick. I’d do this for you anytime you are sick.” Once the washcloth was all soapy you turned off the water then took it and started on Deans back.

“I need to get sick more often.”

“And throw up all morning?” Dean thought of it for a bit.

“Yeah maybe not and it wasn’t all morning.” You laughed softly. Silence grew between you two but it was nice. There was no awkwardness to it. Even if you were washing the man you had fallen for. Dean’s eyes were closed and you were staring again at him. His back was so firm and his arms were just so.. Unconsciously you moved one of your hands moved to his upper arm. You were like a kid you just wanted to touch the glass object in the store. Dean looked at you and chuckled pulling you out of your trance.

“Uh, sorry. I didn’t mean to... Stare.” You looked up at him and smiled shyly. Dean laughed softly careful not to send himself into a coughing fit.

“Hey, remember how I said I couldn’t thank you enough?” You nodded.

“Like I said Dean yo…” before you could finish your sentence you were cut off by Dean’s lips on yours. Your eyes widened. It was such an unexpected kiss. You didn’t know whether you should kiss back or not so you didn’t especially since he is sick. Dean pulled away and looked at you smiling a bit.

“I love you Kait thank you so much. You didn’t have to do any of this but you did.”

“D-Dean… I didn’t even do much…” You were so in shock you didn’t know what to do. “Wait…” It took you a few seconds but you realized what he said. The first 3 letters of that sentence. “You love me?”

“It isn’t the ideal time to say that but I really do.” He coughed again and sighed. “Being sick sucks bad.” You smile softly blushing like crazy.

“I love you too Dean. Let’s just get you cleaned up alright?” Dean grinned when you said that.

“You should join me the waters nice. Feel it.” He splashes you with water and you laugh.

“Dean! You can wash yourself now sicko.” Dean chuckled and held your hand when you went to get up.

“Please don’t go. I am still sick and need you.” You sighed and kneeled back down beside the tub. The rest of your day went well. Taking care of Dean forgetting about the hunts and you focused all your time and energy on him. That is until you caught the flu from Dean. On the bright side though he decided to take care of you as well.


End file.
